The Castle in Ruins
by contrite shadow
Summary: Castle is single again.    Original Characters too numerous to mention. See note at start of story.


Original Character:

Matt Blood; ESU officer with NYPD, Beckett's current romantic interest. First appears as a hostage negotiator in "The Castle on the Hill"

Clair Winter (nee Willingham); motorcyclist, process server, Castle's current romantic interest. First appears as a murder suspect in "Castles in the air"

Alexandra "Sasha" Beketov; aka The Chess Killer, prison inmate and Castle's friend. First appears as a serial killer in "In Defense of the Castle"

Luther; pit-bull terrier, now Clair's dog, but very loyal to Castle. First appears when Castle rescues him in "The Haunted Castle"

Greg Willingham; Clair's first husband, not a nice man. First mentioned in "The Fall of the Castle"

Richard Mattland; inmate at Rikers Island prison. Awaiting trial for murder and assault. First appears in "Castles in the Air"

Luke (Willingham); Clair's son. Murdered by Greg Willingham when he was a toddler. First mentioned in "The Fall of the Castle"

* * *

><p><span>The Castle in Ruins<span>

Tuesday morning Beckett arrives at work to find two wrapped gifts on her desk. Looking around, for who might have put them there, she sees no one. There's a card on the top gift, in Castle's script, that reads, "Open me first." Warily, she does just that and finds an exquisite gift pack of bath salts. So she's not even a little bit surprised to find that the second gift is an advance copy of Castle's latest novel. Unable to resist checking whether Castle has autographed it she opens the cover to see, "For my No. 1 fan. Enjoy it with lots of bubbles. –Rick."

Irrevocably falling into fangirl mode Beckett is running her fingertips over the words when Castle puts a coffee by her elbow and says, "I'm glad you like it."

Scanning his words for any trace of mockery or sarcasm, she detects none. So she looks up to thank him and completely loses her train of thought at the sight of him. From chin to brow the left side of his face is a mass of mottled bruises. His bottom lip is cut and swollen, as is his left ear and right eyebrow. There are even bruises on his neck, and the sleeves of his shirt aren't quite long enough to conceal the bandages on both wrists. With her defenses already battered by his thoughtful gift, she's overcome with concern for him and asks, "What am I going to do with you?"

Making a show of checking all his pockets, he says, "I'm glad you asked. I've been taking notes and I've got a list here somewhere; number one has something to do with ice cubes…"

She laughs and says, "Seriously, should you even be here, Castle?"

"I'm fine. Other than an imprint of my own belt buckle on my abdomen, it all looks worse than it really is. The doc insisted that I take the day off yesterday. But I didn't shit blood this morning, so apparently all my internals are intact. Which I'm guessing means that Sasha pulled her punches." With a slight shudder, he continues, "I'd hate to think what state I'd be in if she _didn't_ like me."

"I doubt we'd be discussing it."

He laughs and says, "True."

Suddenly serious, Beckett asks, "Why didn't you tell me that you've been visiting Sasha?" Surprised at the question, Castle just raises one eyebrow and waits for Beckett to answer her own question, "I know that I was upset about you ditching me to head off on your Lone Ranger quest, but…"

"Upset? You've barely spoken a word to me in three weeks! With you giving me the silent treatment, Mother and Alexis tag-team venting at me, and Clair living up to her chosen name; my visits with Sasha have been the warmest female company I've experienced since she was captured."

Most of what he's said isn't a surprise, but she asks, "I thought Clair was in on your plan?"

Looking a little sheepish, Castle says, "No. All I'd told her was that I might have to disappear for a while. She wasn't even at the restaurant that night. I thought I'd gotten away with it, but once she spotted the fresh wound on my head she wouldn't leave it alone and I eventually told her what happened. She was _not_ impressed. Apparently, amongst my many faults, I'm also a hypocrite."

Remembering how quiet Clair was on Sunday, Beckett asks, "Is she ok now?"

Frowning, he says, "I'm not sure." And then he asks, "Can you be a guy for a moment?" At her confused look he rephrases, "Can I just tell you something and you give me an honest assessment without asking me how I feel about, or trying to manipulate my reaction?"

Amused that he thinks only guys do that, she smiles and says, "Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks. As I said, Clair was less than impressed with my Lone Ranger act. So things have been distinctly chilly since Sasha was captured. And then this past week…"

When he doesn't continue, Beckett asks, "Icy?"

As if he'd forgotten they were talking he comes out of his reverie and says, "No; in fact, quite the opposite…have you ever seen a kid with a bag of candy when they know it's about to be taken away from them?" He can see she's understood that he is the candy and says, "It's bad, right?"

Suddenly wishing that he'd confided in anyone else, she keeps her promise, "I'm sorry, Castle. It does sound like she's getting ready to say goodbye. But I could be wrong."

Visibly distressed, he says, "No. I thought the same thing myself. Gina was like that only days before she served me with divorce papers." After a heavy sigh, he says, "Ok. Now you can tell me what to do."

Not nearly stupid enough to get between Castle and Clair she says, with a rueful smile, "Sorry, Castle. I'm not guy enough for that."

Forcing a smile, he says, "No, I suppose not. Thanks for listening anyway. I feel better now that I've said it out loud." And then he says, "Well, have you got a nice, distracting homicide?"

Putting the gifts in a drawer, she's once again professional and says, "I have; around 2am last night a woman was beaten to death almost on the steps of the local Hells Angels clubhouse. CSU went over the scene before dawn. Soon as the guys get here we'll take a look and see if anyone is willing to come forward with information. Someone called 911, so we know there was at least one witness. But, given the location, I'd say our chances are about as good as the Mets winning the World Series."

"Got a file yet?"

"Sure. Though there's not much in it."

"Why don't we get started on the board while we wait?"

"Ok. Thanks, Castle. And thanks for the book." After a pause she adds, "Also, thanks for going easy on me about…you know."

Grinning, he says, "The fact that you read my books clad only in candlelight and bubbles?" Even as he finishes the sentence, he realizes that the attack has spectacularly backfired, because he now has an image in his head that threatens to dispel all rational thought. And it's made worse by Beckett's determined efforts to contain a smile, revealing that she's aware of his discomfort. It's a huge relief when Ryan and Esposito arrive and all Castle has to worry about is a confrontation with one of the most notorious motorcycle gangs on the planet.

* * *

><p>Their first stop is the sidewalk outside The Edge night club. Beckett explains, "The victim, Anna lee Driscoll, spent most of the evening drinking at the club. Patrons report that she was loud and obnoxious, and had a few verbal encounters with another woman, Missy Barlow. Around 1:30am Barlow left the club; security camera at the door shows her heading in the direction of the Hells Angels clubhouse. She was soon followed by an intoxicated Driscoll. The anonymous witness reported that Driscoll was pounding on the door of the clubhouse and shouting for someone to come outside, and soon after that was screaming for help. She was in a coma by the time EMTs arrived, and died without regaining consciousness."<p>

Ryan points out, "Sounds like Driscoll had a death-wish."

Castle postulates, "Or she was so drunk that the whole thing was a case of, _Oops, sorry, wrong room._" And then he adds, "Though there is the question of what does a biker say to a woman with two black eyes."

They've all heard it before, but it's Esposito who says, "Nothing. He's obviously already told her twice. Not really that funny, Castle."

Not even smiling, Castle says, "That was kind of my point."

Waiting for them to finish, Beckett then continues, "Driscoll was at The Edge celebrating her birthday. She's bipolar and may have been off her medication. Lanie will tell us later." Motioning that they should follow her, Beckett heads towards the patrol officers, police tape and Harleys at the scene of the attack and says to Ryan and Esposito, "You two get started on working miracles and see if you can find a witness. Castle and I will walk the scene and then check if anyone in the clubhouse is willing to chat."

The guys nod and head off to do their job. As Beckett and Castle approach the clubhouse, she points out five security cameras on the front of the building and says, "What do you think our chances are of getting the footage from last night?"

Castle says, "I think there's a greater chance that the first biker we meet is an actual halo and wings angel."

Beckett gestures to a patch of blood on the ground nearby and says, "Well, see if you can spot anything CSU missed and then I'll try and work a miracle of my own."

For several minutes they examine the scene in silence. When Beckett is satisfied that the techs have done their job, she knocks on the front door of the clubhouse and announces, "NYPD." She has to repeat the process a few times before the peep hole in the door slides open and a man growls, "I heard you the first time. What do you want?"

Beckett shows her badge and makes the introductions before saying, "You're no doubt aware that a crime was committed here last night. May we come in and discuss it?"

"Do you have a warrant?"

"No, sir, I don't. But someone inside this building was the last person to see the victim alive. So, technically, I don't need one. Open the door."

Their only contact with the one person who could explain what actually happened slams shut. Mindful of the cameras aimed at her, Beckett doesn't display her anger.

Castle says, "Well, a warrant should be no problem."

Having noticed that all three doors facing the street are reinforced with metal, Beckett is getting out her phone as she says, "No, but serving it could get interesting."

After calling the precinct to arrange a search warrant, and obtaining the phone number for the clubhouse, Beckett dials several times, with no success. Knowing that there are at least two people in the building, her anger rises until Castle gently suggests, "Maybe someone from the precinct could be doing that for you?"

After a deep, calming breath Beckett says, "Yes, maybe they could, thanks."

With nothing else to do while they wait for the warrant, Beckett and Castle join the guys looking for a witness. However, they are met with only locked doors or locked mouths. Beckett gets a call and Castle realizes it must be the captain, when he hears "Sir" a few times. When she's done Beckett calls the guys and asks that they meet her in the street. Once they're together she explains, "The Captain has decided that, given the circumstances, we need to ensure no resistance to the warrant. So, any minute now, East Third Street is going to look like downtown Beirut." To Ryan and Esposito she says, "If you're following ESU in, then it's time to get ready." Always keen for an alternative to witness canvassing, the guys are already on the way to their car.

When they're out of earshot, Beckett turns to ask Castle to stay out of harm's way, but he forestalls her with, "No."

After one deep sigh, Beckett proceeds against the odds, "Castle, please. You're already injured. We have no idea how many people are in the building, whether they're armed, or with what. Could you just wait here, until the building is cleared?"

Confident that she isn't willing to hurt him, when he's already battered and bruised, he simply repeats, "No." He notices her glance to the nearby uniformed officers and vows, "If they grab me, I _will_ fight them. I'll lose, but I'll fight them anyway…and I'm not sure how many more blows to the head I can take without sustaining brain damage."

That last sentence defeats her and she says, "Ok, Castle. You win. But stick with me and try not to piss off any bikers."

Grinning like a little boy, he says, "Yes, sir. Thankyou, sir."

* * *

><p>Even after several patrol cars, ESU trucks and a medical unit arrive it takes a while to set things up. And, despite repeated phone calls, there's still been no response from inside the building. Once the street is blocked off and a chopper is in the air, tactical officers surround the front of the clubhouse and announce themselves before proceeding to take the hinges off one door with a cutting torch. It's a spectacular display, as showers of sparks cascade onto the sidewalk. Even so, Castle is surprised to see Beckett taking a few photos with her phone. At his questioning look, she grins and says, "For Matt. He's going to be pissed that he slept through this."<p>

Admiration in his voice, he says, "You're kind of evil, aren't you?"

"Thanks, Castle. That means a lot coming from you."

As is they are colleagues in some evil co-op he bows his head to her and she nods back.

The cutting torch soon does its work and officers haul the door out of the way. Once ESU officers have entered, the detectives follow with shotguns ready. The ostentatious display of NYPD might proves unnecessary, as they meet little resistance and find no illegal firearms or drugs. One man is arrested for assaulting police, and Missy Barlow is taken to the precinct for questioning. Other than that the only things of interest are a couple of unlicensed poker machines and several bottles of nitrous oxide, used to supercharge vehicles for street racing; all of which are seized. Also removed, under the terms of one of the warrants, is any video footage from the security cameras outside the building. Though there are several other residents in the floors above the clubhouse, they're only detained long enough to give their details to officers.

Beckett is driving back to the precinct and Castle says, "Well, I can't help feeling a little cheated. That was my first biker raid and it was pretty tame."

Beckett grins and says, "They're not stupid, Castle. Whether or not they had anything to do with Driscoll's death, they must have known we'd be back. They had several hours to get rid of everything they could."

"Doesn't that piss you off?"

She shrugs and says, "I only care that we find out who'd beat a woman and leave her to die in the street."

"I guess so. Thanks for letting me join in anyway."

Frowning, she says, "You didn't exactly give me much of a choice, Castle. Unless you're planning to stay permanently injured, it'll be different next time."

Realizing that it was unwise to remind her, he says, "Fair enough." And then explains, "But I wasn't kidding about the brain damage. My doctor says that I need to stop taking blows to the head. So make sure you tell the officers to go for body shots, ok?"

"Actually, I was thinking that a Taser should do the trick. With any luck you'll still be pissing your pants and drooling when we're done."

Her gaze is fixed on the road, so Castle can't tell if she's joking or not. But just the chance that she could be serious means that the rest of the journey is very quiet.

* * *

><p>They haven't been back at the precinct long when Castle gets a call from Clair. Excusing himself, he finds a quiet corner and answers it. Clair explains, "I'm fine. But I've filed a report with police…I think Greg has found me."<p>

Heart pounding, Castle says, "What makes you think so."

"A postcard was delivered to the office. There's no dialogue, but…anyway, I'm sure it's from him."

"He's still in prison. Beckett would have told me if he'd got out."

"I hope so."

She actually sounds afraid, so he says, "I can come over right now, if you'd like?"

"Thanks, Rick. That'd be good."

Before leaving, he asks Beckett, "Is Greg Willingham still in prison?"

"Last time I checked, yeah. Why?"

"A card was delivered to Clair's office and she thinks it's from him. It scared her enough that she called the local precinct. You'll have to do without me another day, sorry."

"Of course, that's fine. I'll look into it and let you know what I find, ok?"

"Thanks. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

* * *

><p>The money he gives the cab driver ensures that he's at Clair's office in no time. Luther bounds to greet him. For once, Castle barely says hello to the dog. Instead, he wraps Clair in a warm embrace until he feels her relax. Only then does he ask, "What was on the card?"<p>

"A picture of a ladybug." At his confused look she explains, "It's what he said to me, when he called me that day, _Ladybug, ladybug fly away home_…"

She can't continue, but she doesn't need to. Castle holds her again, until she stops trembling and says, "How about you pack up for the day? My place is closest, but we can go anywhere you like. The cab's waiting and I've paid him enough to put up with Luther too."

She hesitates and he says, "Too busy?"

"No, it's not that. Abril is actually working out even better than I'd hoped. I'm pretty sure she can run the business by herself, if necessary. It's just that…"

Making an intuitive leap, Castle says, "You don't want to lean on me for comfort, when you're deciding whether or not to dump me?"

The look of shock on her face is priceless, so Castle has to kiss her before saying, "You're not the first woman to tire of me. You almost certainly won't be the last. If it eases your guilt we'll just call it one friend helping out another, ok?"

"Why are you so good to me?"

Remembering a time when they _were_ just friends he smiles and says, "I told you; you're hot."

* * *

><p>Castle, Clair and Luther are relaxing at his apartment when Beckett calls him to say, "Willingham is definitely still inside. But, when I explained the situation, they did a thorough search and found a cell phone. We traced the call history and it led to Rikers…"<p>

Castle has been paying attention and says, "Mattland." He sees Clair's concern on hearing the name.

Beckett continues, "I'm afraid so. I don't know how they found each other. But they've been communicating for a while. I presume that Willingham had a prison version of an APB out on Clair and Mattland realized he had an ally. They're both in solitary for now. But we have to presume that Mattland gave up Clair's home address too. Captain has approved protection. They're on the way to her apartment now."

"Thanks, Beckett. Clair's with me for now anyway. Want me to put her on?"

"Please."

Castle hands over the phone, saying, "Beckett." And then gets started on making lunch, to give them privacy.

Clair doesn't say much and soon returns the phone, saying, "Rick, we need to talk."

Putting lunch on hold he says, with real regret, "Well, that's never good."

* * *

><p>Temporarily distracted by Clair's problems, Beckett is once again focused on the case when Lanie calls with results. Lanie comments on Castle's absence and Beckett says only, "Personal problems. He might be back tomorrow."<p>

Obviously curious, Lanie leaves it alone for now and says, "The victim died as a direct result of the beating. The person we're looking for wears a ring on every finger of their right hand; index finger the number 81, middle finger a skull with spikes surrounding it, ring finger is a swastika and a pinky ring that clearly reads 1%. I don't know how much this narrows it down, but they're all ornate enough that there might be traces of blood or even tissue on one or more of the rings."

"That's brilliant, Lanie, thanks. I doubt the killer would want to trash the rings. They often have meaning for the wearer. Anything else?"

"Other than the victim was very drunk and combining alcohol with anti-depressants, that's it."

"All right. Thanks Lanie. See if you can get an accurate picture of the ring imprints to me and I'll find the wearer."

"You got it."

* * *

><p>After Clair breaks the news that she's leaving forever, Castle's first reaction is, "What about Luther?"<p>

Grateful, but not surprised, that he's taking it so well, Clair says, "Well, I know you gave him to me. But he's always been your dog. What do you think?"

After considering for a few seconds he asks, "Once you go, I'm not ever going to see you again, am I?"

"Probably not. I'd like to stay in touch, if that's ok. But, unless something changes with Greg, then I'm not coming back here except for Mattland's trial, whenever that might be."

"Then, if you're ok with taking him, I'd feel better if Luther is watching out for you."

"Ok, Rick. I'd like that, thanks. I suppose I'll have to get a car. I doubt Luther would appreciate touring on a motorbike in winter."

"Do you need money? We can call it a loan, if you like."

"No. I have money, thanks." After hesitating, she continues, "There is something I would like..."

When she doesn't continue, he smiles and says, "Am I supposed to guess?"

Still not sure how to phrase her request, Clair ends up blurting out, "I want a child…our child, to be precise."

Eyes wide with shock, Castle says, "Wow…did _not_ see that coming."

Clair smiles and says, "Neither did I. It's not something I ever thought I'd want again. For years, just the idea of having that much to lose would leave me in a cold sweat. And you know about the nightmares."

"But you don't have nightmares any…oh, that was your point." After a second, he says, "I need to think about this. How long before you go?"

"I'm not prepared to wait and see if Greg can hurt anyone I care about. I'm leaving on Saturday. I'll organize a few things and sort out the rest once I stop moving."

Suddenly glad he's sitting down, Castle says, "So, no time to think about it. Ok." After a few seconds he still can't think straight and says, "I'm sorry, but my brain is in shock. Can we just have lunch and not think about it for half an hour?"

Clair smiles and says, "Sure, Rick. We can do that."

* * *

><p>With photos of the imprints that the killer left in the victims flesh, Beckett and the guys soon find pictures of the corresponding rings. After consulting with the captain, Beckett decides to start with the suspect already in custody. Bart Eastman has been waiting a long time. But he's been through the routine before, so he's bored, but unconcerned. When Beckett enters he smirks and says, "I saw you this morning. You look sexy carrying a shotgun."<p>

Beckett replies, "You should see me with an M4."

"I'd like that." Still smiling, he says, "I'm not going to answer any questions. And I want my lawyer."

"Of course, Mr. Eastman. I'm just here for a chat."

"Go ahead."

Eastman still hasn't given her a clear view of his right hand. After thinking about it for a second, Beckett pulls a photo of the victim out of the file and puts it just out of his reach, saying, "This is the victim, Ms. Driscoll." And then apparently turns her attention to something else in the file.

After waiting a second, Eastman sees that she's not going to put it any closer and turns the photo to face him, before dragging it closer to take a look. It's enough for Beckett to get the information she needs. And she retrieves the photo, before saying, "Thankyou Mr. Eastman."

Eastman knows something has happened, but he has no way of knowing why he suddenly feels uneasy.

Outside interrogation, she explains to the guys, "No go; three of the rings match, but they're in the wrong order and his skull ring has a top hat, not spikes."

Ryan says, "Yeah, we saw. What's next?"

"I'll talk to the captain. We should be able to get permission to revisit the clubhouse tonight. Meanwhile, let's look at the ring designs and see if there are any clues there. It could save us time at the clubhouse. We're going to be unpopular as it is. The less time we spend there the better."

* * *

><p>Half way through lunch, Castle says, "You could have tricked me, and had a child without me ever finding out." At the look on her face he says, "Sorry; no, you couldn't."<p>

"No, I couldn't. I know that you've reconciled with never knowing your father. But I can't imagine you were always happy about it. Beside, being a parent is about the only thing you take seriously, so I know it's a big deal for you."

"Why do you want this?"

She smiles and says, "Other than the chance of having a son who looks like you? Lots of reasons, and only one. Long before we met I'd learned to live without fear…at least I thought that's what I was doing. But being with you, and your magnetic appeal to trouble of all description, the fear has been coming back." Castle is looking increasingly uncomfortable. So she takes one of his hands in both of hers, to reassure him and continues, "I realize now that what I really gave up was caring. Since that revelation I can't stop thinking about having another child. Somehow you've managed to make me less afraid."

With a sad smile, he says, "And yet you're leaving."

"Yes. Unfortunately for us, the one thing I'm still very much afraid of is you getting hurt."

He smiles and says, "And you're gambling that our child would be less of a trouble magnet? You're no stranger to trouble yourself."

Also smiling, she says, "I hadn't thought of that. If that happens I'll probably be back."

Clair can see that he's giving it some serious thought. So she silently starts clearing the table. They've almost finished when he says, "Before I decide, I have conditions: 1. I don't need to know where you are, but I'd want progress reports. 2. You'll let me give you money, and call me if you need anything else. 3. If the child asks who their father is, you'll tell them…and explain that you leaving wasn't my idea."

"Agreed. I'd do all that anyway. But I honestly don't need your money. I inherited quite a bit, and Bert persuaded me to sue Greg. Other than to set up a charity in Luke's name, I haven't touched the money. But using it for this seems like justice."

"Be that as it may, my terms are non-negotiable."

"Ok, Rick."

"Do we need to visit a clinic? I got checked out just before we got together. But there's one on Broadway, if you think…"

"You're the only person I've been with since Bert."

Doing the arithmetic, he says, "Ok, that explains a lot about those first few weeks." It's the second time she's blushed since he met her, and his voice reveals his pain when he says, "You can't leave. We can hire protection and just live in your bedroom."

She gently reminds him, "Except that Greg isn't the reason I'm leaving. He's just the reason I'm leaving so soon…wait, you're saying yes?"

Smiling, he says, "I'm saying yes. But I won't be treated like a piece of meat. I want to be wooed."

Finally back on familiar ground, Clair is already heading for his bedroom, saying, "No, you don't."

Unable to maintain the pretense for more than a second, he follows, saying, "No, I don't."

* * *

><p>While they wait for the paperwork to come through, Beckett takes a shot at Missy Barlow. But she's even less chatty than Eastman. And Beckett is forced to admit defeat. When she returns to her desk Esposito says, "The number 81 is worn by friends and family of club members, to show their support. Also, none of the rings feature club emblems. So we're looking for a family member, or a wannabe. They were either ordered to take care of Driscoll, or decided it might give them points with the club and took matters into their own hands."<p>

Relieved, Beckett says, "Well, that should make things a lot easier. I wasn't looking forward to rounding up the whole chapter. If the killer isn't a member, there won't be nearly as much resistance. And I think we're better off hitting The Edge first. Any wannabes are more likely to be there. Good work guys."

* * *

><p>When Alexis returns from school she's happy to see Castle home so early, but senses almost immediately that something is wrong and asks, "Dad?"<p>

Having used up all his stoicism supporting Clair, he struggles to keep his composure when he explains, "Clair's going away, sweetie. And she's not likely to be back. So I was hoping to spend time with her this week. I know that Thanksgiving is usually just family, but…"

"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry."

Given the difference in their height, it's a little awkward, but Alexis manages to comfort him with a hug until he's able to smile and say, "On the plus side, with one more person at the table, we won't have to put up with turkey sandwiches all next week."

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind so much, but you even serve them for breakfast." After a pause she says, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet. But I will, thanks."

"Where's Clair now?"

"She's got a lot to do, before she leaves. I'll catch up with her later. But first, we need a turkey. Want to help me choose the lucky corpse?"

Grimacing, she says, "Not if you're going to keep calling it a corpse."

"Ok; breath challenged bird?"

"What's wrong with _turkey_?"

Voice filled with love, he says, "God, you're boring."

* * *

><p>It's dark by the time detectives are met outside The Edge by patrol units, ESU and CSU. Once all the acronyms are in place, they enter the club and line up all the patrons. With such a display of force, there are several complaints, but no resistance. Within minutes they have three suspects. Once Beckett explains the terms of the warrant, CSU acquires their rings. After a preliminary test, two suspects' rings test positive for blood. So the two men are taken back to the station.<p>

Just in case there are any other candidates, they also raid the clubhouse. With only a temporary door in place, it's a lot easier this time. However, not a single person in the building is wearing the correct combination of rings. And everyone is forced to withdraw with jeers following them out.

Back at the precinct, Beckett says to the guys, "That'll do for tonight. Techs will test blood-type first and hopefully eliminate one of our suspects. Either way, we'll have to wait until they can confirm whether any of the blood is from our victim."

Once they've said goodnight, Beckett considers calling Castle. But thinks better of it and heads to Matt's apartment.

* * *

><p>After dinner Castle visits Clair. As he's paying the cabby, he sees the blue and white assigned to watch her, and a brand new silver Grand Cherokee. After saying hello to the officers, who thankfully recognize him, he checks out what must be Clair's new ride. Sure enough, Luther's pet cage is in the back. When Clair opens the door he kisses her hello and says, "Just how much money do you have?"<p>

"Oh, you like it? The poor salesman nearly had a heart attack when I paid cash and didn't haggle."

Luther is already pushing between them. Having neglected him earlier today, Castle turns his attention to the dog. When he finally looks up Clair is nowhere in sight, but there's a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom. Getting to his feet, Castle says, "Sorry buddy, but trust me on this, you do _not_ want to keep a naked lady waiting."

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning, keen to wrap up the case before Thanksgiving, Beckett arrives at work even earlier than usual. Knowing that the technicians don't like it when she hovers isn't enough to keep them safe from her today. Luckily, she's not the only one keen to finish early and they quickly eliminate one of the suspects on blood-type alone. So Beckett is able to formally arrest Jed Renfro before Ryan and Esposito even show up.<p>

With the guys' help she gathers enough information on Renfro to try for a confession. Fighting to stay focused, when she's worried about Castle and Clair, Beckett betrays none of this when she enters the interrogation room and sits down opposite their suspect, beginning with her customary, "Do you know why you're here Mr. Renfro?"

"I guess it's got something to do with the woman who was attacked near the club house the other night. But I didn't have anything to do with that."

Pulling one photo from her file, Beckett says, "Then how do you explain that you left The Edge only seconds after the victim?"

She can see he's nervous on seeing himself in the photo, but maintains, "Just coincidence. I went to the clubhouse. But I didn't see her."

Shaking her head, Beckett says, "I don't think they'd let a Hang-around inside the club house."

She knows that Ryan's information is correct when Renfro reacts with anger, saying, "I'm not a Hang-around! Ask anybody."

Still appearing unconvinced, Beckett says, "That's not what Bart Eastman says." Miming reading from her notes, she says, "He described you as, _Just a Hang-around; nothing more than a Fonda wannabe._" Giving him time to get angry about that, she changes the subject, "And that also doesn't explain why the security cameras outside the club house show you confronting Ms. Driscoll. What did you say to her?"

Still angry, he's smart enough to say, "Nothing! I want a lawyer."

Packing up the file, Beckett says, "Ok, Mr. Renfro. But I bet that swapping that 81 for a Filthy Few ring would get you patched-in. Somehow I doubt that crying for a lawyer will have the same effect."

Her hand is on the door when he says, "Wait."

Keeping her expression neutral, she turns to look at him and says, "Yes?"

"If I make a statement, will Bart hear about it?"

Beckett shrugs, as if it's no big deal and says, "Sure. We can do that. Are you revoking your right to seek council?"

Renfro considers for only a second before saying, "Yeah. I want to make a statement. And I want your guarantee that you'll tell Bart."

"Ok, Mr. Renfro. Sit tight and an officer will be in shortly to take your statement. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Surprised, but pleased at the question he says, "A Coke…and some Doritos."

"Ok, Mr. Renfro. I'll be right back."

Outside the door, Esposito is almost jumping for joy and whispers, "_Once the captain hears about this, we're going home early for Thanksgiving. Beckett, I could kiss you!"_

Smiling, Beckett says, "How about you get the guy his Coke and Doritos instead?"

Beaming, he says, "I can do that."

Beckett says to Ryan, "Find someone to take Renfro's statement, before he comes to his senses. I'll go tell the captain."

Also smiling, Ryan says, "Yes, boss."

* * *

><p>By Wednesday afternoon, Castle and Alexis are busy preparing for tomorrow's Thanksgiving feast when Clair and Luther join them. On seeing the vast amount of food, she asks, "Just how many people are dining here tomorrow?"<p>

Castle shrugs and says, "Four…five if Mother brings a date."

Clair looks at Alexis, to verify that he's serious and is told, "He does this every year."

Clair shakes her head in disbelief and says, "Well, can I help?"

Castle hands over the kitchen knife and says, "Absolutely. You take over. Alexis is in charge…she's always in charge. I'd better let Beckett know that we're ok. I forgot to call her this morning."

While he's on the phone Clair says to Alexis, "You sure you're ok with me joining you tomorrow? I'll understand if you'd rather not."

Surprised that Clair would think that, Alexis says, "I'm totally fine with it." And then adds, "Dad says you're leaving?"

Unsure how much Castle has told her, Clair says only, "Yes; this weekend."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I could maybe convince him to stay with you, until you go? He knows that I'm old enough to be here by myself. But I'm sure that Gram would be happy to stay over after tomorrow, if that's what it takes."

Touched that Alexis would consider loaning out Castle, she says, "You're amazing."

Uncomfortable with such praise, Alexis says, "No, it's just that I'll have plenty of time with him once you're gone." After a second she says, "I'm going to miss you. I've enjoyed your company, and it's been wonderful seeing Dad so happy." At the look on Clair's face, she says, "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, that's ok. This wasn't an easy decision."

"Gram's going to miss you too. You'll probably have to endure weeping and wailing tomorrow…and I mean from Dad, obviously."

Clair smiles and says, "You've got his sense of humor."

Also smiling, Alexis says, "I hope so."

Castle rejoins them and says to Clair, "They wrapped up this week's case early. Soon as the captain authorizes it, they'll scatter to the four winds for Thanksgiving. So this might be your one opportunity to say goodbye." When Clair nods her assent, he asks Alexis, "You ok to hold the fort until Mother arrives?"

"Sure, Dad. And it'll be a lot easier without you pelting food at me every few seconds."

"Why do you think I buy too much every year?"

* * *

><p>The detectives and Lanie have waited for Clair, even though they've received permission to leave early. For some reason that hits her harder than anything else. So her throat actually hurts with the effort of holding back the tears as she receives hugs from everyone.<p>

Ryan hugs her and says, "I guess Abril is now the sexiest process server? I haven't met her, but Castle was telling us..." He notices Castle's head shaking and says, "Well, anyway, I'm going to miss you."

Esposito eyes are glistening with moisture and Clair hugs him, saying, "Please don't cry, Jav, or I'll lose it completely."

Esposito kisses her cheek and says, "But I've just realized that, without you, we'll go back to losing almost every poker game to Castle or Beckett."

It's enough to make her smile and she kisses him before saying, "Thank you."

Lanie hugs her and asks, "You sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"All right. But write us, ok? I doubt anyone would mess with mail addressed to the 12th precinct."

Clair's eyes widen in surprise and she says, "I hadn't thought of that. Thanks, Lanie."

Even Beckett appears emotional and embraces her warmly whilst saying, "I'm glad I met you. You know where I am, if you need anything."

With her usual candor Clair says, "Thanks, Kate. Take care of him, ok?"

With a nervous glance at Castle, who just shrugs his shoulders, Beckett says, "I think you know that's beyond my power."

Clair just smiles and says, "If you say so, Kate."

* * *

><p>As Castle and Clair are walking to her car, she says, "Alexis is going to suggest that you spend the rest of our time together at my place…her idea, not mine."<p>

"Is that what you want?"

She smiles and says, "More than anything. But how do you feel about it?"

Smiling, he says, "I think that I'll have to buy her a sports car…don't tell her I said that."

She laughs and says, "I wouldn't dream of it."

After considering something, Castle says, "What about Bert?"

"I saw him today."

Something about the way she says it makes him sure that Bert didn't take the news well. But he only says, "Want to help me pelt Alexis with carrot slices?"

"No. But I'll help defend her against you."

Smiling he says, "Well, that'll be fun too."

Determined to make Clair's last days enjoyable, Castle pulls out all the stops for Thanksgiving. By the end of the delicious meal, even the dog is so full that he can't move. Castle lets Alexis, with Martha's help, persuade him to spend the next few days alone with Clair. Once they're able to move again, there are tearful goodbyes and they head off, with Castle remembering to take some leftovers outside to Clair's police escort.

* * *

><p>Beckett spends Thanksgiving with her father. And enough time with Matt to have something to be thankful for. Sunday evening she and Matt have just finished a late dinner at her place when Beckett gets a call. Not recognizing the number she answers, "Beckett."<p>

"Detective? It's Tim Crenshaw, at Bayview Correctional." Even before he continues, Beckett feels that familiar stab of fear to her stomach that accompanies bad news about Castle. When Beckett says nothing, Crenshaw continues, "Richard Castle didn't visit Sasha tonight and she's gone berserk, insisting that something's happened to him. We had to sedate her, just so we could get her in restraints. It's the first time he's missed a visit since she got here…anyway, I thought you'd want a heads up, just in case she's right."

Swallowing against the fear, Beckett says, "Thanks. I'll look into it and get back to you." And then she adds, "It might help if you tell Sasha that I'm...actually tell her Castle's knight is looking for him, ok?"

"All right, thanks. The doc won't approve any more sedatives, and I'm worried she'll hurt herself if she doesn't settle down. I hope you find him."

"I'll find him."

Matt's seen that look before and asks, "Rick?"

Already dialing Castle's phone, she says, "Yeah. He missed his weekly chess game with Sasha and she is _not_ happy."

"Isn't he with his girlfriend?"

"She was scheduled to leave yesterday." When there's no answer from Castle's phone, she says "Damn it, Castle." After calling the precinct it only takes a minute to confirm that the protection detail assigned to Clair officially ended their duty when she left yesterday. Beckett is dialing yet again, as she says to Matt, "Yep, she's gone." When Martha answers at Castle's apartment, Beckett knows there's no way around asking the obvious question, "Is Castle there?"

"No, Kate. He's been with Clair since Thursday evening."

"Ok, thanks Martha."

Something in Beckett's tone alerts Martha and she says, "Wait a minute, Kate. What's going on?"

Quickly realizing that she needs Martha as an ally, Beckett says, "Clair left yesterday. And Castle didn't keep his appointment with Sasha Beketov. I'm afraid this is new behavior to me. Has he done this before?"

Almost under her breath, Martha says, "Oh Richard." And then continues, "Just once. He won't have gone far. It won't be anywhere that he's been with Clair. And, if it's like the last time, he'll be drinking. He'll turn up in a couple of days."

"In the meantime, there could be another riot at Bayview, if I don't find him."

"How can I help?"

"Just let me know if he contacts you. I'll call you when I know anything."

"Ok, thanks." After a pause, Martha adds, "This is his choice, Kate. He's not a child."

Confused, Beckett says, "Yeah, I know that."

"All right. Just remember that you know that, when you find him."

* * *

><p>After several phone calls, Beckett still has no idea where Castle might be. She's seriously considering doing something official about it, but Martha's words echo in her head. Instead, she stares at the phone as she runs one hand through her hair. Matt says, "What about Shelter Island?"<p>

"No. Martha said he he'll be close to home."

"Talk it out. Maybe something will come to you."

"Ok; somewhere close to home…wait, somewhere close to Clair's home. Her apartment is on East 13th Street. So he's…Matt, you're brilliant; Tompkins Square Park!"

"Want me to drive?"

"No, thanks. You've got work in a couple of hours, and I don't know how long this is going to take."

Gathering her in his arms, Matt dares, "Go easy on him, ok? It's not like he's breaking any laws."

Confused again, Beckett says, "I'm not trying to stop him. I just want to make sure he's ok, so Sasha will settle down."

He obviously doesn't believe her, but smiles and kisses her before saying, "Ok, Kate. I'll see you tomorrow."

When he's gone Beckett ponders the fact that, in a matter of minutes, two people who've never met each other have both cautioned her against giving Castle a hard time. So she has quite a bit on her mind as she heads to TSP.

* * *

><p>After parking the car, Beckett walks to the south west corner of the park, where the regulars hang out. Her theory is confirmed, when she spots Cookie wearing an expensive suede jacket. He sees her and says, "He wants to be left alone."<p>

"Where is he, Cookie?"

"Droogs don't rat, detective."

"Please, Cookie, I'm just a friend tonight. I need to make sure he's ok. And, if you're wearing his jacket, he'll freeze out here tonight." When he's still not convinced she repeats, "Please."

With a shrug, Cookie heads away from the park and Beckett follows. They walk past her car and Beckett says, "Wait up a minute." After getting a blanket out of her trunk, they resume walking. Cookie soon stops and points to an alley. There's not enough lighting to see if Castle is in there, but Beckett trusts that Cookie isn't leading her astray and says, "Thanks."

Cookie says, "Oh, he was giving away all his stuff. So I kept these for him." He hands her Castle's watch, wallet and cell phone, and then says, "I'll wait here for you."

Grateful that someone has been looking out for Castle, Beckett again says, "Thanks."

Inside the alley is even less well lit. But Beckett knows she's found him when she realizes that the person huddled against a wall is drinking from a crystal decanter. He doesn't appear to look at her, but says, in that too-careful way of someone who's been drinking, "Unless you've brought your Taser, you might as well turn around and go home."

Mortified that he would think that of her, Beckett puts the blanket around his shoulders and says, "I'm sorry, Castle."

Confused, he tries to focus on her and says, "For what?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "I'm just sorry." And then adds, "You're late for your chess game with Sasha."

He shakes his head and says, "No. Chess is Sunday."

"It is Sunday, Castle."

He looks to his watch, which of course isn't there, and face-palms before saying, "Shit. Is she ok?"

Beckett is dialing the prison and says, "Not really." When Crenshaw answers the phone, Beckett says, "I've found Castle. I know it's not procedure, but could…"

Crenshaw says, "Sure. She's settled down. But she's still in the infirmary. I'll put you through."

Beckett hands Castle the phone, and says, "Sasha."

Beckett moves away a little, to give him privacy, but can't help hearing, "Yeah, I'm fine." "I know. I'm sorry." "Yes." "Ok, Sasha. I'll be there soon." He hands Beckett the phone and says, "She sounds sleepy."

"Yes, they had to sedate her."

With a groan of effort, or pain, Castle lurches to his feet. With Beckett's steadying hand, he does so without falling over, and says, "I'd better go see her."

Beckett follows closely, so she can catch him if he stumbles. They're almost to the street when she says, "Castle, where are your shoes?"

Looking down, he says, "No idea."

True to his word, Cookie has waited. Castle hands him the almost empty decanter and says, "Thanks, Cookie."

Cookie sniffs the whiskey and says, "Wow, the good stuff, huh?"

Castle is already letting Beckett steer him towards her car as he says, "It oughta be. It cost me eleven thousand dollars."

Castle manages to make it into Beckett's car without incident. After helping him with the seat belt, she says, "I can drive you straight to the prison. But you look…and smell, a bit of a fright, Castle. Do you want to get cleaned up first?"

Eyes closed he says, "Ok."

Handing him her phone, she says, "You'd better call Martha and let her know we're on the way. I'm sorry, but I had to call her when I couldn't find you."

Groaning again, Castle dials and the conversation is almost verbatim his earlier chat with Sasha. Except that he says, "Mother" instead of "Sasha" and hangs up before saying, "She doesn't sound very upset."

"She said you've done this before?"

Closing his eyes again, Castle says, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, Castle."

* * *

><p>Driving in silence, they're soon at Castle's apartment. The doorman's eyes register shock at Castle's appearance, but he says only, "Evening Mr. Castle, detective Beckett."<p>

Castle acknowledges his greeting with a wave and Beckett says, "Thanks, Eduardo."

The door to his apartment is open. It's obvious to Beckett that Martha has had a talk with Alexis, when Castle's daughter doesn't rush him as he comes in the door, but rather stands beside her grandmother, holding onto her arm for comfort. Other than a shocked gasp at Castle's appearance, Alexis' only reaction is to ask, "Coffee, Dad?"

Confused at their behavior, but grateful no one is shouting at him, he says, "Coffee sounds good. Thanks, sweetie. But a shower first."

Martha says, "And you'd better shave, Richard. You look like a caveman."

After rubbing a hand over the two-day growth on his chin, he nods and heads to his room.

Once he's gone Alexis turns to say something to Martha, but is told, "He'll be fine. Just make the coffee." To Beckett, she says, "Thank you. Where did you find him?"

With a grimace, Beckett says, "I'm not sure you want to know. But he was with friends."

Nodding, Martha says, "Ok. Well, thanks again. I didn't expect him home so soon."

"He's only here to get cleaned up, before visiting Sasha. You ok with that?"

Martha shrugs and says, "Not that he'd listen, if I weren't, but I think that's probably the best thing for him right now. Sasha doesn't ask anything of him." And then adds, "I think we might all owe him an apology. I was a bit hard on him, after Sasha was apprehended. But, once you were injured, he would have been incapable of proceeding any other way."

Frowning, Beckett says, "I don't think it had anything to do with me, Martha." With nothing in Martha's previous behavior to warn her, Beckett is taken by surprise when Martha suddenly punches her in the arm…hard. Beckett exclaims, "Ow! What the hell, Martha?"

Obviously very angry, Martha keeps her voice even as she says, "I don't know why you haven't snapped your fingers for him to come running. It's none of my business. But my son has literally walked through fire for you, and would do so again this second, if you asked him. So, from now on, every time you're ungrateful enough lie about his feelings for you I'm going to hit you again."

Rubbing her arm, Beckett says, "Ok, Martha; relax." After a second she says, "It's complicated."

Relaxed, now that she's said her piece, Martha says, "I told you. It's none of my business."

Castle is ready in record time and displays his efforts, asking, "Better?"

Beckett is still reeling from Martha's attack and says nothing. But Martha says, "Much more human."

Castle senses something is up and says, "What's going on?"

When all three women say "Nothing." he's certain of it.

Crossing his arms, he says, "Someone better tell me what's going on."

Alexis has obviously been paying attention. She hands him a coffee and says, "We're sorry that we got angry about you going off by yourself. We know that you only did that because you were trying to keep us safe."

Even more confused than ever, Castle asks, "Am I dreaming?"

* * *

><p>Once in the car, Castle asks Beckett, "What did my mother say to you?"<p>

Careful of her answer, Beckett says, "She reminded me how much you've done for me and that I should be more grateful."

"I am dreaming, aren't I?"

"No, Castle. I _am_ grateful. And I'm sorry about the silent treatment. I know that you could no more risk anyone else, than you could abandon Sasha now that she needs you." Reminded of something, she asks, "How _did_ you know she wouldn't go through with it?" When he doesn't answer, she feels that cold stab of fear again and says, "You didn't."

"Not until she hit me, instead of shooting me." After several seconds of silence, he asks, "You ok?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm not going to apologize, Beckett. I'd do the same thing today. No one is going to die for me…not if I can stop it. And I _did_ explain all this, before I left."

"Yeah, I know."

Grateful that she's finally discussing it, he asks, "So, why the rage?"

"You lied to me."

He smiles and says, "And you lied to me. You didn't wait 24 hours before sending Matt after me. Try again."

Suddenly afraid, Beckett says, "I'd rather not. Let's just drop it."

Still smiling, he says, "I'll drop it if you admit that you were worried about me today."

Frowning, she says, "I didn't even know you were missing until Crenshaw called me."

"Then we're back to discussing why me being in danger makes you so upset, to the point where you're considering hurting me to keep me from harm…you know that's insane, right?"

"You're drunk."

"True." Finally relenting, he leans back and closes his eyes, saying, "But tomorrow I'll be sober and you'll still be evasive."

* * *

><p>Once Beckett and Castle have cleared security at the prison, they're shown to the infirmary by Crenshaw. Sasha is apparently asleep on a hospital bed. Her ankles and wrists are strapped to the bed by padded leather restraints. Castle says nothing, but moves quickly to Sasha's side and starts unbuckling the restraints. An officer moves to stop him, but Crenshaw asks them to stand down. Sasha stirs and says, "You're late."<p>

"I know, Sasha. I'm sorry."

After studying him for a second, she asks, "Your queen?" Visibly rocked by her accurate guess, Castle says nothing and cannot meet her gaze as he nods. Revealing just how well she knows him, Sasha smiles and says exactly the right thing, "Want me to kill her?"

Castle laughs and is still smiling when he says, "Thanks. I'll let you know." To Crenshaw he says, "Contact?"

When Crenshaw nods, Castle takes Sasha's hand and kisses her cheek, saying, "Behave yourself, ok? I'll bring the chess set tomorrow evening."

"Aren't you tired of losing?"

"Not yet. Besides, I always let you win, to protect your fragile ego."

Sasha chuckles and says, "If you say so, Rick."

Her eyes are already closing as Beckett and Castle leave.

* * *

><p>Once in the car, Beckett asks, "Where are we going?"<p>

"I think I'd better go home, thanks. I'm starving, and there's bound to be a turkey sandwich with my name on it."

Obviously exhausted, Castle's eyes are already closed when Beckett says, "Castle."

Without opening his eyes, he says, "Hmm?"

"I _was_ worried about you."

It's enough to open his eyes and he says, "I know. Thanks for saying so…and thanks for finding me."

"Any time, Castle."

The End

* * *

><p>For the record: IRL the woman recovered from her coma, no HAMC member was charged with the crime and they have consistently maintained that they don't beat women.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's dilemma: As usual, I've proceeded without a plan, though I've apparently settled into a pattern of stories in chronological sequence that could occur anywhere in Season 3 of the show. Unfortunately, the volume of stories means that I'm reaching the end of Season 3. Even less fortunate, I'm not watching Season 4, (A questions of ethics, not opportunity, so please don't send me links.) so I've written myself into a corner. My preferred options are:<p>

a) Proceed with the timeline, i.e. write after-effects of Season 3 finale, and guess what Season 4 will bring when it airs in this country. Resident Fanfic Expert doesn't suffer from my moral objection to illegal downloads and could supply me with information, if necessary.

b) Freeze the characters, i.e. Alexis never goes off to college, Castle never tells Beckett how he feels, Beckett doesn't get shot, etc. The timeline would continue, whilst everything else remains stagnant, except that Beckett would soon be single.

c) Temporarily put these stories aside and indulge the requests from my Caskett fans, to write something that would give them goose bumps (though probably T-rated bumps). RFE likes this option.

d) Stop writing and wait for Season 4, so I'll know what I'm talking about when I resume. Apparently, RFE _does_ have a moral objection to this option.

Any input would be appreciated, though I'll probably end up choosing the scariest option.

Thankyou.


End file.
